Currently Being Released
Currently Being Released Halloween 2018 General Event Credits Organizers: Unknown Scroll Badges: Unknown Event Icon: Unknown Event Banner: Unknown Event Divider/Border Image: Unknown Halloween Release Banner: Unknown Tricks and Treats Every five to fifteen minutes, a special trick or treat will appear on the next page. When clicked, a little pumpkin bucket will appear at the top of your scroll (if you didn't have one already from previous year's events), and you can click on it to see the tricks and treats you have collected. See here for more information. If the pumpkin bucket was obtained in one of the previous Trick or Treat events, the new tricks and treats are placed in there together with the ones from previous years, separated by a spooky border with the newly caught sprites beneath it. If members couldn't participate in the event from previous years, they have the chance to get a pumpkin bucket badge by joining the new Trick or Treat event in 2016. Hovering your cursor over the badge gives a message saying "2010 Trick-or-Treat"; this is the standard message for everyone's badge regardless of the year obtained, as the site recycles 2010's pumpkin badge for each new year's event. This year there are 49 tricks and treats to be collected in total: As they appear in the pumpkin bucket ToT18 hatrabbit.png ToT18 knifelizard.png ToT18 pumpkinbird.gif ToT18 angel.gif ToT18 crow.gif ToT18 rat.png ToT18 gummibear.gif ToT18 eyecupcake.png ToT18 twinblade.png ToT 2018 10.png ToT18 horse.gif ToT18 eagle.png ToT18 eyejar.gif ToT18 staff.png ToT18 squirrel.png ToT18 plush.png ToT18 orangehat.gif ToT18 origami.png ToT18 watch.gif ToT18 bone.gif ToT18 jewelbug.png ToT18 silhouette.gif ToT18 ferret.png ToT18 cauldron.gif ToT18 skullspider.png ToT18 goo.png ToT18 necklace.png ToT18 pumpkinbucket.gif ToT18 crystalball.gif ToT18 feather.gif ToT18 skeleton.gif ToT18 plaguedoctor.png ToT18 candles.gif ToT18 pumpkinwalk.gif ToT18 eye.gif ToT18 purple.png ToT18 fezcrow.png ToT18 mismagius.gif ToT18 moth.gif ToT18 cat.png ToT18 cutespider.gif ToT18 pumpkaboo.png ToT18 root.gif ToT18 venom.png ToT18 boo.gif ToT18 sarcophagus.png ToT18 bottle.png ToT18 witchcrow.png ToT18 hatdragon.png Artist Credits for Tricks and Treats Halloween Haunted Forest Halloween Haunted Forest It’s Halloween—and your routine trip through the nearby forest is about to get spooky... This year's event is a choose-your-own-story narrative, allowing players to make a choice as part of a story and seeing the kinds of effects this has. Event Introduction You stand at the entrance to Crestback Forest, pumpkin-shaped bag in one hand and lantern in the other. It’s Halloween and your small house on the edge of the forest is too far from your neighbors for any meaningful candy gathering. To maximize your sugar-to-time ratio you have to travel to the city, which means going through the woods next to your house. It’s a trail you take several times a year and know well enough, though you usually go during the day. Even so, something seems a little odd about the woods tonight. It’s dusk, but there are usually still birds calling, and the insects aren’t chirping as loudly as most nights. There’s a bite in the wind that you don’t remember being there the night before. You shake off your nervousness. You’re just letting the darkness unsettle you. Of course it’s colder than usual; it’s autumn. It must just be too cold for the forest creatures and they settled down early. You aren’t scared. Not even a little. You picture the lights and narrow, winding streets of the city and square your feet. It’s candy time. Before you the path snakes under the trees, heading south. Behind you your small wooden house sits on the side of a hill, windows dark. *Enter the forest *Go home Click here to view the full guide - credit to Shokomon for providing this! Gallery Trivia *Added here. New Halloween Dragon 2018 Fact: * This dragon sorts between Arias and Antareans. Rumour: * This dragon may have gender dimorphism. Egg Sequence Additional Information *TJ09 secured 3 eggs with the following codes: "takea", "llthe" and "SPUDS". Holiday Breeding & Re-Releases Previous Halloween dragons are able to breed and produce Halloween eggs. Go to the Abandoned Page to catch some of the former Halloween eggs. The breeding period will start on October 25th and last for a week to November 1st. *Abandoned Page on DC Previous year's Halloween dragons are now available to be caught as Cave-Born eggs from their own unique biome. There are no scroll limits, however this biome will disappear at the end of the event. On the dragon's View page, their biome is listed as "Cave". References Recent Releases *September 2018 Release **Aether Wyverns **Pipio Pygmies Category:Browse